Rune
by Ceryni Kiriyama
Summary: A young boy named Rune and a strange eccentric girl attempt to survive on the streets of Republic City. A pre-Legend of Korra story with original characters.
1. A young boy

The young boy walked along the streets of Republic City. It was winter, and he wore a black fur hooded coat with the hood down and black trousers. He wore an emotionless face and looked down at the ground as he walked. He seemed like the usual type of troubled teenager you would find in Republic City. He was skinny and had pale skin and looked to be around 16. His long black hair went down to his shoulders and covered most of his forehead. He was the kind of person who drew no attention. For his purpose, this was a good thing.

He turned down a small alley way and stood against the wall. Looking outwards, he could see his target, the bakery. His stomach rumbled as he saw the freshly baked bread and cakes. His intent was to steal something to eat. This was how Rune survived, with no money and no place to go; he had to scavenge what he could. However, today Rune had found nothing edible and it was already the late afternoon, he had no choice but to steal. Not that he had any quarrels with that.

The baker had set up a small store outside the shop to attract more customers, the aromas from the goods making his plan quite effective. But it did leave him open to thieves. The boy was too weak and hungry to run, so he had to be discrete.

He walked over to the bakers stall and started inspecting the food, doing his best to appear like a potential customer. If he waited for someone else to appear he might be able to swipe a loaf and be off while the baker was distracted.

After several minutes passed the baker spoke. "Oi, brat!" he said in a gruff voice. "Buy something or piss off." Rune couldn't believe his luck; passers had been approaching the stall every minute before he arrived.

"But…I still haven't decided." he said in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"I don't care. You're scaring off the customers you little shit." Rune thought it might have been the man's personality that was doing that.

Just as he was ready to give up, a woman in a large coat appeared next to him and started talking to the man. The moment he looked away, the boy grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on, which happened to be a small loaf. He started to casually walk away without drawing any attention to himself.

A couple of seconds after he set off the baker shouted, "Hey where'd…Oi, thieve, thieve."

Rune broke into a sprint. Taking a peak behind him, he saw the baker chasing after him. He then realised his mistake, he tripped over due to not looking where he was running. He managed to roll it off and get back up. He looked around, and saw his loaf on the ground with the man running just behind it. The baker wasn't going to stop for the loaf; he was more interested in getting his hands on the thief.

He had no time to run back for the loaf, so instead he got into a stance and slammed his foot on the floor. The ground beneath the loaf shot up at an angle and the bread flew towards him. He caught it with ease and kept running in the opposite direction from the baker.

He fled through alley ways and side streets until he figured he had shook him. He sat down against a wall at the edge of an alleyway, panting heavily. He quickly devoured the entire bread and sat there, in the darkness of the alleyway, wondering how things got so bad.

He cast his mind back to his days at the orphanage. Until a few months ago, he had been a regular orphan, albeit with some personality issues. He rarely a spoke and spent most of his time on his own. The only social interaction he got was with the volunteer who taught him the basics of earth bending. He had nothing to do with his time so he dedicated all of his time to training. Eventually, he got pretty good. Now he used his powers to steal and create makeshift shelters to sleep in. It sickened him.

It was moments like this that he found himself wondering why he ever left. The food wasn't great but it was better than not eating. Of course, he knew why he left. In the 16 years he'd been alive, nothing had happened. No evil to fight, no pretty girl, no friend to spend his time with. He assumed that if he left and spent his time in Republic City, he would eventually find something. He had been wrong.

After catching his breath, he got up and decided to go to Republic City Park. He was currently in downtown Republic City. It wasn't the safest place to stay so he needed to keep moving. The City Park was a nice place to loiter, and he didn't look particularly homeless (he hoped) so he wouldn't attract the police's attention.

As he walked down the path of the park, he noticed the one thing that really got on his nerves, the anti-benders. A man was standing on a small step in front of a picture of Amon shouting the usual bullshit about benders. Rune didn't see what the big deal was, it's not like the elements were used unresponsively. Only gang members used them to break the law. "Oh wait" thought Rune "Ah screw it, I was hungry".

The anti-benders had been around for a while and had so far done nothing but preach to passerbys. It made him wonder what the point of it all was. People needed to realise that the elements were not weapons, but an art. Just because some people abuse it doesn't mean all benders were like that. Once again he questioned how he had used his bending. Rune hated using his powers for anything illegal. To him, they were to be used for good. But food trumps morality.

He walked along the path and stopped at the edge of the river. He stood there for a while looking out at republic city. It was getting dark and began to snow. "Great," said Rune out loud to no one, "just what I needed".

He made his way to a large tree and sat down, leaning against the trunk. It wasn't much protection from the snow but it was better than nothing. He put his head back and closed his eyes. At this point, he felt something hit him on the head. He opened his eyes instantly and looked around, but there was no one in sight. He noticed an apple core lying next to him.

"Hello" a voice called from above him. He looked up and saw a girl sitting in the tree. She was sitting on one of the branches looking down at him. She had long blonde hair and looked to be about the same age as Rune. Her clothing choice seemed odd to him. She wore a coat which made sense, but was bare foot.

He stared at the strange girl without saying a word. She smiled childishly. He had the distinct feeling that his life was about to get much more interesting.


	2. A strange eccentric girl

"Catch." The strange girl called from the tree. She then threw something down to Rune.

Rune reached out his hand and caught a green apple. He looked up at the girl who was still smiling.

"Uh, thanks." He stared at the apple for a few moments before taking a bite. The apple was extremely sour. He must have been making a face as the girl in the tree started laughing. She laughed so hard that she fell out of the tree. It wasn't a long fall but it still must have hurt. But the girl just lay there in the snow laughing.

"Hilarious." Rune said getting up. She might have been cute but she was starting to get on his nerves so he decided to leave. He turned his back on the girl and with his hands in his pockets, walked towards the path.

The girl stopped laughing and stood up. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Away from you" Rune called back irritated. He had enough experience with annoying people. What annoyed him most was that he refused to talk to this girl. She had been the first person to notice him since he left the orphanage. But after not interacting with people for so long, he remembered how anti-social he was.

The girl ran up next to him. Rune kept walking without paying her any attention, secretly glad that she wouldn't leave him alone.

"I'm Sky." She said, trying to spark a conversation. Several moments passed with no response from Rune. "What's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does. How will we be friends if I don't know your name?" She spoke in a friendly, childish voice.

Rune kept walking without responding. He hadn't spoken for so long that he had forgotten how to make witty remarks and seem casual. He didn't want to say anything in case he sounded like an idiot.

The girl then ran in front of him, turned round to face him, and stopped. Rune stood there, staring at the strange, smiling girl in front of him.

"What do you want?"

The girl held out her arm. She was holding the apple that she had given him, but it was covered in snow and dirt. Rune stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm not gonna eat that."

She looked down at the apple, noticing the snow and dirt. She rubbed the apple against her coat cleaning it. She offered the apple to him again, this time with less dirt.

Rune looked down at her feet, remembering that she was barefoot. He sighed when he saw that she had not covered up her feet before chasing after him. "Aren't you cold?"

"Huh?" At that moment she looked down at her feet and started to shriek. Rune simply stood there, wondering how this girl could have possibly been unaware of the cold before he pointed it out. The girl then ran over to a nearby bench and sat down. She created a small ball of fire and used it to heat up her feet. Rune decided that he couldn't just leave this girl as it was kind of his fault her feet were so cold. Although that was just an excuse.

Rune walked over to the bench and sat down next to her. "Why aren't you wearing socks or shoes or anything?"

"Well I was wearing some. But I took them off to climb the tree."

"You climbed the tree, barefoot?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded smiling. "Climbing a tree barefoot is a lot easier you know." She said proudly, as if she had sparked a revolution in the methods of tree climbing.

"I see." Rune said only half believing her. "So what happened to your shoes?"

"There over there." She pointed towards the tree. "Oh crap." She attempted to get up and walk over to the tree but after only a few steps she ran back to the bench and started to heat up her feet again.

Rune started to laugh. It was the first time he had laughed in a while. It felt good. Sky started to laugh as well. The two of them sat there laughing for a while. Eventually, Rune stood up.

"I'll get them." He said with a smile. He was feeling very strange. He didn't usually help people. He tried to think of some kind of excuse to justify his actions. But he couldn't think of one. For some reason or another, he just felt like helping this girl.

"Really? Okay. But you have to carry me." She said casually.

"What?! No way, I'm not carrying you!" He shouted back.

"Why not?" She seemed disappointed and confused at his response. She had a bit of a boundaries issue. It was one of her many traits that left her alone and homeless with no friends. She treated everyone as if she had known them for years, as if they were friends. Everyone she found would leave her eventually.

"I think it's pretty obvious." Rune said in an irritated voice. He was different to the other people she had met. It wasn't that they hadn't known each other long enough for him to carry her. It was simply that he didn't want to carry anyone. Rune might have been desperate for a friend or someone to talk to, but he would never hang around anyone he didn't like for more than a minute. While he wouldn't admit it to himself, he found himself really liking this girl. She was strange, but that's just another word for interesting.

After several moments of silence, he finally gave in. "Fine." He said shyly without looking at her.

She smiled in delight. Rune put his left arm under her back and his right arm under her legs. He lifted her up surprisingly easy.

He walked over to the tree, his face getting redder by the second. Sky on the other hand, seemed to be acting naturally.

When he reached the tree, he lay her down in the snow and went to grab her shoes. He found a pair of shoes and socks and threw them towards Sky. "Heads up."

She caught them and dried them with her fire bending before putting them on. She jumped up in an instant and started smiling. "Thanks."

Rune leaned against the tree trying not to look at her. He was blushing and felt extremely embarrassed. Luckily, there was no one in the park to see them. It was starting to get dark and the park was mostly deserted.

Rune sighed. "We better find a place to sleep." He said through clenched teeth, still blushing.

"Okay." She looked around. "Here looks good."

"You want to sleep, in the snow?" Rune said in disbelief. It was amazing how he could still be surprised by the crazy things this girl said.

"Yeah, that's how I always sleep."

Rune sighed. "I've got a better idea." He got into a stance, moved his foot to the right and then lifted his arms. Two slabs of stone shot out of the ground at opposite angles creating a small tent. He did the same again and before long they had a small camp site.

Sky smiled brightly. "That's awesome."

Rune shrugged. "It's pretty basic stuff." He searched around for some firewood and eventually had a small campfire built outside the tents. Now he just needed to light it. He looked at Sky. "Do you mind lighting it?" Rune said cautiously.

She nodded and shot a ball of fire at the campfire. He was amazed when his plan went well. He was expecting her to accidently set fire to the whole park. They both sat down next to the campfire and started to talk. He told her about how he had ended up on the street.

When he finished telling her she looked sad. The story never seemed that sad to Rune. "So how did you become homeless?"

"Well, four years ago, when I was 12, I was living with my parents in a small apartment in downtown Republic City. We didn't have that much money but we were still happy. One day, when I got home, the apartment was a mess. The windows were smashed and everything was on its side." She looked down at the fire for a moment. "There was blood on the floor, and my parents were nowhere to be found."

Rune stared at the girl, huddled up by the fire. She had been happy all day till now. She looked like a whole different person. She looked up at him. "And so now I'm on the streets." She said in a cheerful voice.

Rune looked towards the fire. He felt bad, he had been complaining about his dull boring life. This girl had been through so much, but she didn't complain. "So, you've been alone for four years?"

"I haven't been alone. I've had the people of Republic City for company."

Rune did not respond; he simply sat there in silence. After a few minutes he got up. "We better get some rest."

Sky nodded and went to her tent. "Goodnight." She said cheerfully. She then suddenly looked shocked. "Wait, I still don't know your name?"

"Rune." He smiled at her before entering his tent and lying down. He closed his eyes. More things had happened to him today, than in the 16 years he'd been alive.


	3. The streets

Sky walked out of her tent stretching and yawning. She looked around and noticed that Rune's tent had vanished. Upon further inspection, she found no sight of the boy. She decided to wait for his return and tried to think of something to do to pass the time. She then remembered where they had set up camp, right next to the tree she was climbing yesterday.

She took her shoes off and walked through the snow towards the tree. She didn't notice the cold and began to climb the tree. Once she reached the lowest branch she began to hop from branch to branch acrobatically. Eventually she reached the top of the tree.

She looked out on Republic City. The whole city was covered in snow. She began laughing loudly from the top of the tree. It was a child's laugh, the laugh of a person without a care in the world; even though she had lost everything. Looking back at the camp, she could see a small river right next to their camp and a bridge connected to the path.

Rune approached the tree. He looked up at the girl in the tree, her long blonde hair blowing in the breeze. She noticed he was there and looked down at him. He suddenly averted his gaze when he realised he had been staring.

She jumped down from the tree, hopping from branch to branch until she reached the ground. "Good morning!" she said in a chirpy voice.

Rune looked at her and sighed. "You're not wearing shoes again."

The girl shrieked and rushed over to her shoes. Rune started to laugh. "It's not funny." She said as she heated up her feat.

"No, of course not." He calmed himself and stopped laughing. "Why were you even climbing the tree?"

"Cause it's fun."

"How old are you?" Rune asked condescendingly.

"Um…I'll be 17," she counted on her fingers "about a week ago."

Rune was taken aback. "What?! How are you older than me?" He asked, his voice filled with shock.

The girl simply smiled at him. Rune sighed in exasperation. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two apples. He offered one to Sky. "Here."

She looked at it calmly. "Strange," thought Rune, "I thought she would be the type to attack food on sight."

"Where did you get this?" She asked, pointing at the apple. She seemed weirdly docile.

Rune pointed to a fruit stall set up on the other side of the park. "Stole it."

Sky looked shock. She grabbed both the fruit and walked over to the river. "Hey, you only get one-" He stopped mid-sentence as she threw the apples as far as she could over the river. Rune ran up next to her. "What did you do that for?!" He asked irritated.

She jabbed her finger into his chest. "Don't steal." She said simply before returning to the tree.

Rune followed her there. "You're kidding me right. I stole two apples, it's not like she's gonna notice."

"That's not the point." She said angrily.

Rune sighed in exasperation. "How are we gonna eat then?"

"We work."

Rune paused as what she said sank in. "I seriously doubt either of us are gonna get jobs."

"Not proper jobs, we just help around. People will give us money or food as a reward."

"That's not gonna work."

"I've been on the streets a lot longer than you; I know what I'm doing." She started to walk off. Rune sighed and walked after her.

The park was covered in snow. The snow crunched under their feet as they walked along. Rune wore black boots so it didn't bother him much. Sky on the other hand, was wearing much small shoes and her trousers were getting covered in snow. As they walked along the path, he thought that this could almost be romantic if this girl wasn't so insufferable.

Eventually they left the park and entered downtown Republic City. The streets were mostly cleared of snow. There were a few people out, wearing large coats and hats. They passed a small newspaper stand. Sky looked over at it and then ran over to grab a newspaper. Rune walked over to see what the big deal was.

She shoved the newspaper in his face excitedly. "The Avatar joined the Fire Ferrets!" She squealed in delight.

"The what?" Rune asked, pushing the paper away, his voice full of confusion.

"The Fire Ferrets!" She said thinking that would clear up the confusion. When his confused expression didn't change, she decided to elaborate. "The Fire Ferrets are a pro-bending team, the best pro-bending team. They don't win very often, but now that the Avatars joined their team, they'll be unstoppable."

"Great." Rune said walking off. Sky chased after him.

They walked in silence for a while. Rune had his hands in his coat and was looking down. Sky walked cheerfully along making them seem like quite an odd pair. After an hour of searching, they took a break and sat down on a bench.

Rune's stomach growled. "Uh, I'm so hungry. I can't believe you threw away those apples."

"Quit whining." Sky said in a commanding voice. She sat up straight and tried to make herself look assertive. Then her stomach growled and she lay down on the bench. "Uhhh, I'm sooo hungry."

"Well then, why don't I go steal something?!" He spoke in an irritated voice. He had just about lost all patience for this girl. "How could you have possibly survived this long?"

She pointed towards an alley way with a groan. There were three men who appeared to be harassing an old man and what appeared to be his granddaughter. They stood in a clearing. One of the men had a fire ball hovering above his hand and was holding it dangerously close to the old man's face.

"Let me guess, you want to go help them?"

The girl nodded weakly.

"You're kidding right. Look closer, those three are gang members. If we try to fight them then we'll end up dead in a dumpster before long."

Sky stood up. "We can't just watch." She began to walk towards the alley.

"Sky you can't just-" It was too late, she had already gone. "Dammit!" He followed after her.

Just before she got to the alley way, Rune stopped her. She turned to face him. He looked very conflicted. "You're not stopping me."

"Just…Let me do the talking, alright?"

Sky jumped with glee. "Yay, I knew you'd help."

They walked into the alley way in front of Sky. She followed and stood behind him. The gang hadn't noticed him so Rune cleared his throat to get their attention. They turned to face him. They had been laughing with maniacal grins on their faces, but now they just looked pissed off.

"Excuse me gentlemen, can I ask what business you have with this man?" Rune asked with a grin.

"Piss off." The fire bender said. "This is none of your business."

"Is everything alright?" Rune asked, addressing the old man.

"Please help me-" The old man whimpered.

"Shut it!" Shouted one of the aggressors.

"This man borrowed money from us, and now he won't pay it back." said the fire bender, who appeared to be the ring leader.

"I just need one more-"

"I said shut it!" He kicked the old man causing him to fall down with a whimper. The little girl screamed as he fell.

"We're just getting our payment." The fire bender said with a maniacal grin.

Rune grinned sadistically. "I don't like guys that make girls cry." He got into a stance and stomped on the ground with his right foot. A wall of stone burst up from the ground at an angle hitting the fire bender in the chest causing him to be lifted off his feet. The man was thrown backwards into a wall.

The little girl ran to the side of the alley as the other men assumed combat positions. One drew water from a pouch and held it in front of him. The other drew a sword and held it with two hands.

"I'll take the water bender, you take the swordsmen." Rune said in a chirpy voice. He was still grinning and seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much.

"Right." Sky walked forward and stood in front of the swordsmen. Her two fists suddenly set on fire and she assumed a combat stance. The swordsmen looked a little shocked at first but then regained focus.

Rune turned to face his opponent. "Shall we?"


	4. A fight in the alley

Rune blocked the sudden attack from the water bender with his arms. He stood firm but felt himself be pushed back. He moved to the side and attempted to close the distance between himself and the bender. The man attempted to jump backwards. Rune brought up a wall of earth behind him and the bender slammed into it. He felt dazed for a few seconds and when he looked up he saw a fist made out of earth flying towards his face. He dodged to the side and Runes fist went straight into the wall he had made which shattered into pieces. Rune was caught off guard due to his heavy strike and a blast of water hit him in the sides sending him flying. He landed on his side next to a building. It had been a while since his last fight and he wasn't doing great.

Sky on the other hand was doing fine. The swordsman was highly skilled and released a flurry of deadly blows. Sky had managed to dodge each one. The swordsman ended the flurry with a heavy strike which Sky used to her advantage. She skilfully dodged the blow and delivered a fiery uppercut. The swordsman staggered backwards. He recomposed himself and got ready to deliver another flurry. But before he could he received several punches to the gut and one to the face, knocking him out and giving him a few minor burns.

Rune got up as the water bender walked towards him. He sends several rocks towards him, but the water bender cuts each one down easily. Rune felt weak, his sight was blurring, he needed to end this quickly. He lay his hands on the ground and created a pair of gauntlets out of earth. He mustered all the strength he could and ran at his opponent. The water bender was caught off guard by his sudden attack and frantically shot icicles at Rune. His aim was dodgy and he was unable to hit any vital organs. He did however scratch his cheek and lodged an icicle into his shoulder. But Rune didn't stop. He kept running and eventually reached the water bender. He used the last of his strength to punch him in the face so hard that his gauntlets shattered.

He fell down as soon as his fist connected with the benders face. He had successfully knocked him out but had used up all of his strength in doing so. Sky ran over to him and held him up before he fell. She laid him down gently. He was still conscience.

He laughed weakly. "Don't pick any more fights okay." He said jokingly. He stopped smiling when he realised she was crying.

"Th-this is all my fault." She said shakenly.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm fine." He attempted to get up to prove his point, but found he could not move his left arm. He looked across and noticed the icicle. A searing pain shot through his arm.

The old man approached the two. "Please, come inside. Quickly, it's not safe here." He sounded agitated. He walked over to a door of one of the buildings and made his way in. He held the door open. "Quickly!"

Sky pulled Rune up off the ground and kept him steady. With help from the little girl, she was able to get him inside the house. The old man slammed the door shut once they were in and proceeded to bolt the door shut. He walked over to a large table and cleared away several objects until it was clear.

"Lay him down on this." He said, covering the table in a cloth.

Rune was mostly unconscious at this point, but through some difficulty, they managed to get him on the table. The old man started inspecting the wound. The icicle was large and still stuck into his arm.

"Can you help him?" Sky asked in a shaken voice. She stared at the shard of ice protruding from his shoulder.

"I'll do what I can. You can't stay in here though." He readied a curtain to be drawn to seal off the part of the room where the operation was taking place. "Make yourself comfortable, this might take a while."

Sky held the curtain so he couldn't draw it. "I'm staying with him."

"Don't be stupid girl. This isn't going to be pretty." He forcefully shut the curtain.

Sky took a step back. She looked around the small room. The room was bare besides a small sofa. There was a door leading to a kitchen and a staircase. She didn't know what to do.

She felt a tugging on her clothes. She looked down to see the small girl. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Papas done this loads of times."

Sky was still phased from the fight and couldn't even think of a response. She simply nodded.

The girl pointed to Sky's hands. "You're hurt."

Sky hadn't noticed, but her hands were severely burnt. Her fighting style was effective but dangerous. Fire benders were mostly unaffected by their own fires, but under continuous flames, their skin would eventually burn. Sky had been so concentrated on the fight that she hadn't noticed the pain in her hands. Only now did she feel the searing pain. She grimaced from the pain.

The girl ran to the kitchen and came back carrying a bucket of water and placed it on the ground. She water bended some of the water out and held it in front of Sky. Sky held her hands out and the girl began the healing process. Sky instantly felt the relief. After they were finished, they sat down on the sofa.

Sky held out her hand and offered it to the girl. "I'm Sky."

"Rifa." She said shaking Sky's hand.

Rifa and Sky talked together as they waited. Rifa asked her lots of questions on her past. Sky answered simply, her mind focussing on Rune. She could barely concentrate on what Rifa was saying, she was too busy worrying. She felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't shake the thought that it was her fault. Rune had told her otherwise, but that was before he saw the shard. What if he blamed her? What if he left her? Sky couldn't stop thinking things like this. She didn't want to lose her only friend.

Half an hour later, the old man came out from behind the curtain. He didn't leave it open long enough for Sky to see how he was. He was cleaning blood off his hands. Sky stood up and walked over to him.

"He's gonna be fine." Before she could ask, the old man answered her question.

A wave of relief ran over Sky. "Can I see him?" Sky asked eagerly.

"No, he's lost a lot of blood and needs to rest for now." The old man sat on the sofa. He seemed exhausted. "Now, there's one other thing we need to deal with."

"Hm?"

"What do we do when the rest of that gang breaks down our door?" He sounded angry.

"I…well…" She couldn't think of what to say.

"Because of you, we aren't safe."

"But…we were just trying to help."

"Yeah, and a damn lot of good it did." He didn't try to mask his anger.

Sky felt insulted. "They were going to hurt you. We couldn't just stand by and let that happen."

"Listen kid, the world's full of injustices, may as well get used to it."

Sky looked like she was about to argue but decided against it. She hung her head, defeated. "I'm sorry."

The old man turns to Rifa. "We're leaving. Grab your stuff."

"What? Where are you going?" Sky asked in a flustered voice.

"We're going to find a better shelter. You're friends not well enough to move. If you're lucky then that gang won't bash in the door before you leave. I'd give it twelve hours before he's okay to move." The old man walks out of the door. Rifa looks at Sky, she seems conflicted. She bows and apologises and then runs after her grandfather.

Sky simply stood there, dumbstruck. She couldn't believe what had happened. She had tried to help these people, and they had left her. Then again, he had helped Rune. He knew that they were only trying to help, and that was how he repaid them.

Sky opened the curtain. Rune is lying on the table. He appears to be sleeping quite peacefully. His wound has been bandaged up, although the bandages look rather bloody. The icicle sits in a bucket. Part of it has dissolved and the blood has mixed with the water.

Sky stares at him for a few minutes. Eventually, she leaves to find a decent place to sleep. She finds a few blankets and pillows and lays them down on the sofa. She then proceeds to block the door off with whatever she could find.

She then lies down and closes her eyes. She felt calm despite her situation. He was alright, she could rest easy now.


End file.
